A High School Experience, But With A Dash Of Gods
by LoversReunited
Summary: Read as Annabeth goes to a new school and has a secret. Maybe the other friends that she meets a long the way has the same secret too. Who knows? Annabeth meets Thalia,Jason,Percy,Leo,Calypso and Piper to help her get through her troubles. Everything seems fine until Aphrodite And Atermis shows up!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave a review and tell me how you think about it! I added a pinch of new things and a pinch of old things from the book. So if your craving for that you have come to the right place! Im feeling nice so here are some cookies! (::) (::) (::)**

 _ **DISCLAMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN THE SERIES OR CHARACTERS, I JUST OWN THE PLOT... ABIT OF IT ANYWAYS.**_

 **ANNABETH POV:**

I had to move. Again. My dad was always moving around considering he is a famous actor and all..

I felt a light hand shaking me around "Wake up honey time for school" It was my dad trying to wake me up.

I moaned and groaned hoping i was still dreaming. Apparently not.

I did my normal routine. I looked myself in the mirror, wearing a belt a white crop top but it covered my belly button and so did my high waisted tights and finally combat boots. I usually give up on what i want to wear but i felt energetic… weirdly.

-TIME SKIP {TO DA SCHOOL!}-

I waved by to my dad while opening the doors of death, called school. Today was going good so far, firstly my dad actually dropped me off rather than the stupid driver.

I escorted myself to the lockers and stuffed all my stuff in there that i didn't need. I took a look at my calendar and first period was architecture. Not so hard, i am the daughter of athena… And also my first time in a school after spending the summer in camp half blood, of course.

The bell rung and i sat down. Next to me was a girl who had short black hair with strokes of purple. Looking at her i could see that she was a bit gothic.

"Hi" I got a shock as she turned around and said that too me, i guess i could stay i was staring

"Hi, Im Annabeth Chase, Call me Annabeth"

"Hi, Im Thalia Grace, Call me Thalia."

We continued to talk even more and i felt like i could trust her and i was comfortable with her.

Why so formal you ask? I dunno.

After 1 hour and 10 minutes of exiting architecture, it was time for snack.

I felt a hard tug on my hand. I look back and saw Thalia tugging me towards a table of people. I guess thats her friends. She sat me down next to a boy who was kinda cute… Maybe hot. Stop it Annabeth! I just saw him and i didn't even talk to him yet! Mum raised me better.

"These are my friends, Jason - My brother, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Nico - My Cousin and Percy - My other cousin." She said while pointing to everyone. I just waved and smiled. except when she said the last name. I realised he was sitting next to me and i might have blushed. Hopefully no one could tell.

"Hi, Im Annabeth, nice to meet you guys."

Jason had his arm around Piper's waist and I'm guessing their love birds #1. Jason wore ripped jeans and a shirt that was darkish purple i can say. Piper was truly very pretty, and i can tell rich. She wore a ambre sun dress and some brown boots with a white headband.

I look over to Leo and Calypso I'm also guessing Love birds #2 as they were just staring into each others eyes. (Maybe had make out sessions once in i dunno - 5 minutes?) Calypso was also pretty. She had a white dress, White headband and her hair was a braid to the side. Her hair was brown and her boots were brown too.

Nico looked just like Thalia but was a bit more edgy and mysterious looking. Decided to look away a bit too fast.

And then there was Percy. He wore a blue polo shirt with some jeans that were in style. Had beautiful black hair with green eyes that fit him so perfectly.

After that we all ate in conversations. I got to know them well especially the girls, They were extra nice. Piper, The match maker. Calypso, The Honest. Then there was Thalia, The trouble maker - Who was also sweet. We all compared (Including the boys) our time tables and we had a lot in common with our periods. The next period i had with Thalia, again. The other i had with Nico and Calypso, Lunch, Then finally i had Maths, with percy and Piper. Jason was sadly not in any of my periods but we were still close.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

History with Thalia was fun, Passing notes around cause i knew everything about the greek history already.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

English with Calypso and Nico was also fun! Calypso kept making jokes and smiling at me which i found even harder to resist laughing. I saw Nico who was sitting behind us, He was not that concentrated but he was frowning into his papers. I wonder what is up with him.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Lunch. YAY FOOD!. We had our conversations and Piper passed around notes to everyone that said

 _-=- YOU ARE INVITED TO PIPER'S SLEEPOVER TONIGHT -=-_

 _Adress: Nightingale Street 4, House 5._

 _RSVP: 0129475820 - Piper's number, Message if your coming!_

 _P.S. Bring your pjs and a sleeping bag, We're going to watch movies, play games and of course… SLEEP!_

 _-=- HOPE YOU CAN MAKE IT -=-_

We all smiled at her a nodded our heads, continuing on with our conversation about sea turtles and how fast they can go on land. Don't ask, were just a crazy bunch.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

I sat next to Piper. Piper was not that interested in class. So she decided to pass notes. I didn't mind cause i already knew this, and the teacher has fallen asleep in his desk ruling on his newspaper.

{PIPER: BOLD ANNABETH: ITALIC}

 **I can see you eyeing Percy over there ;)**

 _Can you not Piper! I just like him as friends!_

 **Okay… If you say so… ;)**

 _Stop making those faces!_

 **;) Im the matchmaker, i can tell some tension is bubbling between you two…**

 _Okay… Sure pipes whatever._

 **Please tell me what you think of him! Would you date him?**

 _Nope._

 **Please?**

 _Okay fine but ill tell you tonight at the sleepover._

 **YAY!**

I looked up to see a happy piper jumping up and down from her seat. I just sat there and sighed. Accidentally a bit too loud apparently.

"Hey you okay back there? I can hear you sigh"

I turn infant to see Percy just staring at me with those big green eyes.

"Yeah… I-I'm Fine.. Just one thing."

"Yes?" He got a bit closer.

"Nothing…"

"C'mon you can tell me" He went closer and closer overtime i denied him until i gave up.

I look back to check if pipers looking but she is too busy styling her hair.

"How do you make piper less.. Ya know.. Involved with everything?"

"Sadly there is not cure"

"PERCABETH!" I stood in shock. Piper was just looking at me and percy, I didn't realise i was so close to him we were like milli meters apart. I guess i got caught in the moment just talking to him. I pulled back to see Piper with a big grin on her face i decided like i didn't hear that and would just ask her about that later. Anyways, Im too shocked by how close Percy was to even care about what she just said.

 **Want to know what happens at the sleepover? I have a feeling that next chapter might be long... Hope you guys enjoy and if you want more just Follow the story or even Favourite it!**


	2. Sleepover Games!

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the love and support for this series! Please leave a review if you want more! Might be a bit long but SO MUCH FLUFFFFFFFFF! Here, have some blue cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

ANNABETH POV:

"I CANT WAIT I CANT WAIT!" I started screaming in my room and jumping on my bed. After what text i got now I'm twice more exited to go to Pipers house!

~~Flashback Time~~

{Bold: Percy Italic: Annabeth}

 **Hey ;)**

 _Hi, Stop with the face. i can already tell you look stupid._

 **IM BORED!**

 _I. SOOO. care._

 **I bet you do, you can't live a day without me.**

 _Well saying i only met you a day your being annoying._

 **ANNABETH! PLEASEEEE IM BORED!**

 _What do you want from me?_

 **Can i come over to your house** ** _pleaseeee_**

 _Why don't you ask 1 of your friends_

 **But they are all getting ready and I'm done. Knowing u your done 2!**

 _True, okay fine. Im your neighbour so i will see you. But remember 3 more hours until Pipers house!_

 **YAYYY! ty so much! I'll never forget it! I owe you!**

 _Ugh. Bye!_

~~Flashback ends~~

Where is that boy anyways?

 ***DING DONG*** (A/N Such an amazing door bell sound. I know. Sew me.)

I ran downstairs basically tripping on every step and blushing on the way.

" _OOOOOOH_ ANNABETH'S BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" Bobby said which made Mathew laugh on the ground. Ugh brothers.

I open the door and saw percy. I lead him to my room, smiling the whole way. I was slightly blushing but i could tell, with the sense of Athena, someone next to me was blushing even more..

I started conversation with him and it was short, funny and calm. It felt like three minutes but i look at my watch to see that we were 30 minutes late for her party!

"OH MY GODS!" I saw the slight confusion in Percy's face. Was not sure it was because i said Gods instead of god or I just screamed in his face in the middle of his Beach rant. Always wondered why that boy likes the beach.

"WHAT WHAT! DID I SAY SOMETHING?" His confused little face turned into shock.

"We are late! We nee-" He grabbed me by the arm, i took everything including my bag, and just dragged me all the way to pipers house. Which dare i say, was HUMUNGOUS!

We came bursting through the door, giggling and chuckling.

"Well look who finally decided to come! And together…Hm how interesting" She elbowed the girls sitting next to her.

Percy blushed while i gave the death stare to Piper, Thalia and Calypso.

 **~~TIME CUT TO THE AFTERNOON, ALSO ALL THE AKWARD STARING. DON'T ASK~~**

"Im bored!" Jason said with a whiney voice while hugging Piper who was sitting on his lap

"Okay…" Piper sat up and went to her own seat. "Lets play truth or dare." She smiled to everyone, curiously. "Lets twist the rules… When you don't want to do or say said truth or dare" She started smiling mischievously "You have to take off a piece of clothing but you can only do this 3 times no more but certainly less. Make sense?" The boys nodded with slight fear as they saw us girls laughing and giggling.

"I'm going to start us off" Piper said. She looked over at the boys. Instantly the boys started to sweat.

"Percy… Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" At this point he knew what he said wrong and instantly looked back hoping no one saw his worried face. I saw right through him though.

"I dare you too…. Dance with your shirt off! but make sure you put it back on stupid." Jason glared at her but looked back at percy once Piper shot a glare at him. He instantly nodded.

He took of his shirt and started doing the chicken dance. I tried to hold in my laugh but i just let it out and joining the others, laughing on the floor. He put on his shirt and continued the game.

"Jason truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Who did you love before you met Piper?"

He looked at piper and i could see the fear in his eyes and the fire in Pipers. This was an intense moment. We could all here him gulp in fear because i he lies who knew what consequence we could thing of.

"No one.."

"You sure 'bout that buddy?" He said patting his back with his famous lopsided smile.

" _Moving on…_ Annabeth truth or dare?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Truth"

"What did you think when you first saw percy?" I instantly blushed after he said that. I felt my head feeling like a tomato in every shade.

"I thought he was quite energetic and nice" I said with no hesitation. It was true! Partly..

"Nico truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

He wished he shouldn't have done that. Not to me anyways. "I dare you to kiss Thalia for 5 seconds!" He blushed lightly but not as much as Thalia.

Nico walked over to Thalia and planted his lips in hers placing His hands on her neck and her hands were just on the floor still shocked. I could see some yellow light forming in her hand but i have no clue what it was from. He pulled away blushing more than before and smiled at me devilishly.

"Annabeth truth or dare?" gave him a death glare and i could see fear in his eyes. Boys.

"Dare" I felt power over him so why the heck not.

"I dare you to kiss.." He looked at all the boys and stop at one particular boy. "Percy Jackson. But for 10 seconds" The girls were by my side (Even Thalia) and gave him the death stare especially Calypso. He immediately had more fear in his eyes as Jason laughed!

I went over to percy and leaned forward and kissed him. He placed his hands on my hips and i started to fiddle with his jet black hair. After 10 seconds i pulled away and sat back down feeling like a doofus.

"Well that was entertaining! but sadly its becoming night! Everyone time to sleep!" Piper said.

I lied next to Percy. To my left was Thalia then Piper then Calypso then Leo and to the right of Percy was Jason. I shut my eyes facing towards Percy and slowly fell asleep.

 **-TIME SKIP TO THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT-**

The ground shook and a big growl was heard from outside. I woke up finding myself on Percy looking like i was snuggling him. I first thought it was just a dream but it happened again. and again. and again. I finally stood up and crept outside toes dozens of hell hounds everywhere! I pulled out my sharp dagger out that intimidated the hell hounds.

I was just about to attack when i heard the door crack open and hear a gasp.

 **SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! I JUST HAD TOO IM SORRY OKAY? IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT FOLLOW MY STORY OR EVEN FAV IT IF YOU LIKE! THANKS, REMEMBER TO REVIEW! (::) (::) (::) Hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Many Suprises

**Thank you for the support on this story! Hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review! (::) (::) (::)**

 **Disclamer: I SADLY DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO *sobs in the background***

I turn around too see Percy, Piper and Thalia standing there in shock. Hmm a girl in PJ's just woke up in the middle of the night standing there with a dagger she brought herself facing towards a dozen hell hounds, NO DUH SHERLOCK THIER SHOCKED FACE LOOKED SCARED! I decided to ignore them and went in for the kill.

I jumped over a hellhound with the life only ending up in front of another one but with quick instinct I stabbed it in the chest. The hellhounds were all surrounding me and i had no where to go. Until i saw huge bronze sword stabbing the hell hounds. I looked up and I saw Percy, his eyes were glowing for some reason and his jet black hair was flying through the wind. Then came Thalia with a spear and started to round them together on one side to aim at them together with her thunder, and must i say is pretty cool looking. Piper then came flying out through the door taking out the last ones with her charm speak, which was cool too. I was left with one so i just casually stabbed it in the back.

We got inside and stood there in silence. The rest woke up when we entered back in through the door.

"So… I see you have a dagger.." Piper said breaking the award silence.

"Yeah… I see your daughter of Aphrodite" I replied back, its a no brainer since she is pretty and can charm speak.

"Okay okay lets stop this. Im son of Poseidon" Figures.

"Im son the son of Zeus and Thalia is the daughter of Zeus" Said Jason with his head up high

"Im just a titan.. I know boring" Calypso said with a slight sigh.

"Im the son of Hephaestus"

"I see there are the children of the big three here. Whatcha know aiy?" I said looking around.

"What are you?" Thalia said with fear in her eyes because i still have my dagger up high.

I place it back in my bag and said "Annabeth, Daughter of Athena" Everyone looked around nodding their heads. Athena was not just wisdom she was warfare too!

Everyone went back to sleep. I was the last one too fall asleep but once I laid my head down Percy took me by the wrist and lead me out on the back yard.

"Ow! Watch it Seaweed Brain!"

"Seaweed Brain? Where did that come from? I likey" Percy said with his Sideways smile

"Son of Poseidon lack of brain. Put it together"

"Yes Wise Girl" We said chuckling outside.

"What do you want"

"I want to talk."

"About what? Its 4am can you please just get it over with!" At this point I was too tired to think until he did the unexpected.

"I was wondering…" He put his hand on top of mine witch sent shivers down my spine. "Would you like to go on a date?" He slightly blushed but i had a feeling that i was too.

"Sure, just text me the details k? Night!" I pecked him on the cheek and was screaming in my sleep WHY DID I DO THAT! WHY THE HADES DID I DO THAT! OH GODS IF ANYONE FINDS OUT I DID THAT. I CANT BELIVE I DID THAT. So that was basically my dream for the whole night.

-TIME SKIP-

"Morning" I wake up to see Thalia's face right in front of mine poking me on the back.

"What?"

"Morning girl wake up!" I woke up head a shower and brushed my teeth.

I walked towards the dinning area where everyone was sitting and while we ate we had light conversation. Until a flash of light came from no where right inferno of us and we saw the 12 olympians standing infant of us.

"Okay… Is everyone seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeas.."

"Hello children, we have came to visit as i, Zues lift the law for now, to not visit your children"

We all ran towards our parents and i ran as fast as I can towards Athena.

"Hey, Mum"

"Im so proud of you Annabeth" We hugged tightly and as i let go everyone else did too.

Everyone had conversations with their parents. Laughing,smiling, dancing all sorts of fun stuff. Me and Athena talked about how it would be like to be a god and how fun it is to be one of the top Olympians. Athena didnt have much of humor in her but she did have quite some bit of sass and love.

"We have to go as I'm sensing war, but it was nice meeting all of you lovely people! Take care alright?" Said Ares patting down our heads, with that they were gone in the flash of light.

"That was fun" I said with a big grin on my face and everyone nodded in agreement.

We all walked back to the living room as I got nudged by someone. I felt a voice whispering in my ear. It was Percy. "Tomorrow 3:30pm I'll pick you up" I had a light grin and smiled back.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I will try to upload more but there is not promise on how fast! If you enjoy and want to keep updated just follow or even fav this story! If you have any suggestions on where Percy is bringing Annabeth on his date, just review and i will be sure to check it out!**


	4. Aphrodite Loves Date Night!

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongThanks so much to dnapolymerase314 for inspiring me!/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Today was the day. I stepped out of my closet to go to my mirror just to check everything was in place. I glanced at the mirror and tied my hair in a messy bun, white blouse and some jeans. Nothing too drab or too formal, just perfect. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I laid in my bed waiting for the doorbell to ring. So, I pulled out my phone too check that everything was going in place with the new building of Olympus, in case the gods messed something up of course. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Until I saw a flash of light pink dust everywhere right behind my phone. I instantly placed my phone down to see the lady, Aphrodite. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I awe in shock for a few minutes when she finally broke the silence by saying something./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Done yet?" She said checking out her nails, well that was Aphrodite for you. I first thought that she messed up something at Olympus but today, happy thoughts./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Lady Aphrodite. What brings you here?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Take care Annabeth. I have been looking after you and your lover boy. Today might be a little unexpected but because I am nice I will pass down a warning. I do this every hundred years, can be fixed but only if you ask for the challenge." She winked and disappeared with a trail of pink and purple dust./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I was about to search this up because I was very curious. But I reminded myself 'happy thoughts' and closed my laptop with a big sigh./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"*DING DONG* strong(AGAIN AMAZING SOUND!)/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"That's him! I went down the stairs kissing my dad on the cheek and waved "Bye dad! Don't hold up!" I ran towards the door and closed it instantly hoping he does not see Percy./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Well someone's feeling anxious too see me" he said with his smirk. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Shut up" And punched him 'lightly' on the shoulder./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"We drove in silence too the park. Once in a while I could see him at the corner of my eye, but I tried not to stare. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"We reach the park. (AMAZING SENTENCE I KNOW) He went over to my side opening the door and whispered in my ear "My lady" I bowed back at him with a slight smile. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"We walked around the park for a couple of minutes in silence just enjoying the moment. Then I felt his soft hands pushing into mine and our fingers intertwined. I started to blush light red and we both sat down to the fountain. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Wanna see something cool?" He said with a little grin. Came out of the blue but I said sure./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"He lifted the water and started to make it dance touching the surface of the water. I giggled. I Annabeth Chase, giggled? What is wrong with me? What? Or is this the surprise Aphrodite gave me? The giggles really? Wha- I then suddenly realise I was staring at him. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""You okay Wise Girl?" He said with his eyes full of worries./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Ya ya I'm fine." I said and his eyes immediately soften. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Still can't get enough can you?" He said with a big grin on his silly face./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Can it Mr." I said pushing him to the side. Even though I was Athena's child, I had feelings. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"He opened his mouth about to speak when an old lady came up to us. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Oh dearie me, I seem to have dropped my perfume! Oh can you please help me?" She said staring at Percy. Being the Seaweed Brain he is, he picked it up and gave it to the old lady not knowing what will happen./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Suddenly she sprayed me and Percy with the perfume called 'Love Thoughts' Me and Percy fell back looking like we were drunk and we managed to pull ourselves up after a couple of seconds. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Like my surprise? Well good luck to the next people in a hundred of years!" She winked and flew away just like how Aphrodite did in my house... Oh wow. I wonder what she could do!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strong(IMPORTANT: FROM NOW ON ITALIC IS ANNABETH AND BOLD IS PERCY UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE) /strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emWhat just happened I feel like I just got hit my a rock!/em /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongAnnabeth?/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emPercy?/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emUrgh that's what she meant. I knew something was up!/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongemUm.. What?/em/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emUrgh seaweed brain! /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongemI can hear that! /em/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emWe can listen to each others thoughts! Stupido/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongemOh.. Right! /em/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"We both looked away and I needed something to get me distracted and Percy had an perfect idea.. For once./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongHEY! Fyi I have many amazing Ideas k? /strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emOkay boy, I'll let it slide this time/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I kissed him on the cheek and started to walk towards the car./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emWhy the hades did I just do that?!/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongDon't hide that you didn't like it as much as I did!/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emCan it, get it the car/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I can hear him giggling as he pulled back the car and started driving to the lake.. Apparently a secret one./div 


	5. A Little Extra

**Hope you enjoy! And yes, Annabeth does want to go to Atermis a long with Thalia! But who knows what will happen in the last week of school? - Sneak peak of next chapter!**

 **So exited for you to read this! May not be the best Grammar but it was something.. Yeas. Moving on.. I might just have to split this up into two parts but we will see!**

 **Hope you guys enjoey and read as the adventure of Percabeth and fluffy things await!**

I can say for sure that today was the most bazaar day of my life. Percy could be listening to my thoughts but I could care less. I can't fall for him! Not now not ever! I'm loyal to my mum and I would not fall in love with sea boy over here.

30 minutes pass and I felt a soft loving hand touching me softly on the back. I opened my eyes looking at a Percy Jackson that looked like a god.

 **Well thank you.**

 _Shut up I'm not in love with you!_

I could feel the hurt in his eyes and I just decided to look away before it effected me too.

I could hear him chuckle in the background and he heals his hand out gesturing me to get out of the car. Don't fall for him Annabeth! With that he had a slight smirk. Ugh he heard me.

I appear to be looking at beautiful scenery. It was a long lake with petals of lily pads and the trunks and vines of cherry trees just showered across the lake making it look so vulnerable. I gasp too see all this right in front of me. Percy lead me to the edge of the lake and smiled.

"Hey there's this thing I can do..." He looked at me with his touching see green eyes and continued "It helps me concentrate without getting wet.." He trailed off looking at the petals.

"So swim without getting wet?... Cool" I said as I pull a curl back behind my ears.

"Yeah.. And an air bubble just because.." I looked at him and he was just smiling back.

"Why don't I show you?" He said

"I can't... Athena will kill me. I don't want that too happen.. And I'm thinking of joining the hunters this summer... Because of only one week of school before of summer I-I... Want to keep a good reputation" Which was true no lies there!

 **Please just for a few minutes?**

 _No_

 **Just for 5 minutes? I won't try anything.. Promise**

I stare at him and I couldn't help his puppy dog eyes.. His jet black hair... His UGH! Stop it!

 **Can't help it can you?** with a mischievous smile

 _Please Jackson._

 **Urgh. Go away!**

 _IM TRYING!_

We both laughed and he lead me towards the lake and made a bubble around us. He looked interested in the fish the deeper we went.

 **You okay?**

 _Yeah.. Just forget it._

 **Okay sure**

The moment was perfect I was leaning my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist. And my hands were around his. Both of our bodies faced the dark blue ocean just taking it all in. This would be the perfect moment to- I can't Athena! Just so compli-

Suddenly he turned his body towards mine and I was no longer resting my head on his shoulder. He leaned forward and we kissed. I heard no thoughts of him and I had no thoughts either it was just silent.

He placed his lips on mine and it was light. I couldn't let him go. This was probably the last kiss I get before joining the hunters. I pushed into his kiss making it deeper and placed my arms on his neck while my fingers were playing with his soft hair. I wanted to pull away knowing Athena was watching but he wrapped his arms around my waist making the kiss go even deeper! We were moving our lips slowly like the lake when I see he was bringing us up be we didn't stop. He just wouldn't allow it and deep inside me I didn't want it too either. We got up and he pushed me to this soft tree pinning me down and that's when I pushed it harder. He paid special attention to my lower lip, sucking on it and bitting on it softly sometimes which made me moan inside his mouth. He went down to my earlobe, temple and then he kissed down my neck. He knew it was my sensitive spot for some reason not sure how. But he started kissing me there and I dropped my head back and after a few minutes he pulled away.

 **I bet you enjoyed that though. He said with a smile leaving a peck on my lips.**

I smiled and thought

 _Yeah yeah i get it Seaweed brain but-_

 **I know your joining Atermis and the hunters. Don't bother. I couldn't help but do that I knew I couldn't do that anymore when you joined**

 _Thanks for understanding._

 **Maybe tonight we break the rules and we then go back to normal terms and not upset Atermis?**

 _I would like that._

I said smiling while he kissed behind my ear lobe making me blush lightly.

 **Why not we spar? For fun! I can tell you have stress.**

 _Okay, I might be a bit rusty but sure!_

It felt weird because this time I wanted him too take over. I'm usually the on who is always right but I'll let it slide this time. And plus I can win at sparring I know all his tricks from the back of my hand!

 **Hey! Not anymore I got a new tactic! Too be honest I got shocked by that I forgot he could listen to my mind.**

 _Please don't joke about this._

 **I'm not! Look around..**

He had his shirt off and I knew that this would put me off. He had his shirt off showing his eight-pack off to me. The view was marvellous.

"Please Percy I won't fall for it!" Swimming my dagger around my fingers.

After a good few seconds of blocking and swinging he caught me off guard and pinned me on the grass. His abs right on top of me staring at my body while I looked up to see his face.

 **Like the view?**

 _Shut up!_

I said and I quickly turned him around and pinned him on the grass. And listened to his thoughts and decided not to say anything because I felt like he would say something about me this time... Just wondering ya know.

She so cute... Or hot. Or cute! No she's hot! But.. She's also cute! But she is hot with those pretty blonde curls just complements her- okay never mind. Okay so she hot! Maybe cute! Urgh okay fine she's both! YEP THATS IT BOTH!

"Someone's staring!" I said laughing

"Stop it!"

"I can't! I wonder if I'm cute or hot? Hmm Percy what do you think?" I started laughing harder.

"Both? You heard me didn't u?"

"Oh and what did it complement?"

"Nothing" he said blushing really hard

"I know my body. Don't hide it!"

"I was not going to say that!"

"Oh please!"

"Okay fine." And at that very moment I fell beside him naughtiness my brain off on how stupid he was.

"Aren't you meant to be fan girling on my abs!?"

"Nope, I'm use to them! Seen them everywhere.. You know all the boys just walk up to me and asks me too touch em.. Don't really know why" I said trying to pretend a dumb blonde and circling his abs white my fingers .But if I'm being honest that did happen.

"WHAT? YOU- OH NO YOU DIDN'T YOU CANT!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE YOU JUST CANT MINE IS THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE DROOLING OVER!"

"Jealous much? I'm just kidding Seaweed Brain!" I kissed him and that turned out into another make out session.. Surprise?

"It's getting dark out, I think I should go home." I said smiling pulling away.

"Anything for you"

"Just remember-"

"I know I know, the last kiss no tempting.. Athena and Atermis I get it!"

"Good boy" I kissed him on the cheek as he dropped me off at my house. I smiled

and waved bye to him. I was sure gonna miss him!

 **I bet you will! I mean look at me!**

 _Shut up!_

 **Okay...**

 **Until next time!**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::)**


	6. Monday

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN IT OKAY?**

—==—

I was still acting like a little girl seeing pink for the first time in a million years. After what happened yesterday, I have been in an amazing mood. I knew I had to go to Atermis at the end of this week but at least no boys can disturb me. I turned towards my desk, in the room, and started drawing what ever was on my mind, hoping it was another temple idea for one of the gods I still need to deign Apollo's temple anyways, since school does not start in another hour or so. I started to move my hand freely, the pencil caressing the paper with the soft touch. After 30 minutes I was done.

It was us, everyone, when we were at the sleepover laughing or guts out. Im going to miss the good old days-

"ANNABETH! SCHOOL!" I heard my dad shouting from down the stairs.

"COMING!" I grabbed everything and pinned my drawing on the board, starting to run downstairs.

I kissed Bobby and Mathew on the cheek and exchanged my goodbyes with everybody.

I ran towards my locker and bumbed into Thalia.

"Whoa, calm down there happy face!" Thalia teased me

"Sorry! Never been late to class and i don't want that to change."

"Someone seems happy, Someone has been busy on the weekend" Sticking her young out at me!

"Uh please, Nothing happened-" I was cut off by someone standing behind me leaning onto the locker.

"Looks like someone is late!" I looked back and found myself staring at Percy's sea-green eyes.

I elbowed him.

 **Oww! Why did you do that?**

 _Remember after yesterday-_

 **I know, I know, no couple stuff.**

 _Good. Now get out of my face before I need to kiss you again_

 **I dont mind tha-**

 _OUT!_

 **Yes, hon**

I have him a death glare and I could hear him gulping from a mile away

"Aww love birds!" Nico teased

"Shut up!" I said "I still have Atermis, watch your mouth"

"Well it seems like you mouth was in Per-" Thalia started

"Watch it or you won't see light again!"

"Calm down Annabeth" Percy said hugging me by the back and okayed his chin on my head.

"Anyways… Last week of school! I bet you guys must be happy!"

"YAS! Freedom! Like finally then its you and me sister, To Atermis!" Thalia said

Nico stared at Thalia a bit disappointed "Why don't we all meet at Starbucks after school? A nice meet up only the four of us?"

Everyone agreed and said their goodbyes.

I walked into the starbucks shop opening the doors and saw Nico and Thalia sitting in booth on one side.

Thalia called me to the table and I made my way over there.

"So" Nico started "How is Perce doing?"

"Fine" "Why?"

"N-Nothing.."

"Tell her!" Thalia nudged Nico

"Fine…" Nico sighed "Poseidon visited him apparent after your so called date that you say was a cheat day for Atermis.." He trailed off

"What happened?"

Nico and Thalia nodded at each other with a disappointed face on.

"I think its best he tells you."

Right after he said that i looked back to see Percy sitting next to me.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Percy began

Thalia shot a stare at me saying do-not-say-a-thing

"Nothing much.. Just school…" I felt uncomfortable lying to Percy like that but, its for his own good.

 **I know its something.**

 _I'll tell you later, but for now, can we please enjoy this?_

 **sure, hon.**

 _DONE EVER CALL ME THAT UNLESS YOU NEVER WANT TO SEE LIGHT!_

 **Im sure you will get with Atermis just fine, then!**

 _Ugh do you have to be so annoying?_

"Uh.. Guys?" Nico asked looking at Thalia curiously

"Yeah just fine.. Perfectly fine." Percy said not looking away from me and just glued his eyes on my grey eyes.

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT! I HAVE SCHOOL AND IT IS TOUGH! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Only a few more to go before its sadly the end. :(**


	7. Tuesday - A Visit From Love and Huntress

**Percy: Say it...**

 **No.**

 **Percy: If you don't that you will never see light in-**

 **I GET IT I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON OKAY?**

 **Percy: Good.**

 **Ugh demigods these days. *rolls eyes***

 **Percy: What did you just say? *Holds riptide***

 **I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON! *RUNS AROUND THE ROOM LIKE A MANIAC***

I woke up this morning looking into Percy's eyes.

"Did i wake you up?" I said worried

"You have to tell me whats wrong."

I stayed silent confused until it finally clicked in my head.

"It will hurt you." I replied

"No it won't. I promise" He said cupping my head.

I pulled back and said "Percy, I love you. but-"

"But what?" Percy said slowly loosing his temper.

"What did Poseidon say?"

"huh?" He said taking a step backwards onto my bed.

"Don't act dumb Percy! You will be going to Uni soon!"

"Well.." He trailed off

"Well?"

"He told me-" He gestured for me to sit on his lap, so I did "-to break up with you.."

I just stayed silent and leaned back into his chest.

"But i guess I have no choice…" He said hugging me tightly "Your going to-"

"I know." I sighed

"I guess your dad would be happy Percy"

"He will. But I won't-" He leaned back lying on the bed making me fall with him.

"Just treasure the moment."

Just as we were about fall asleep until some ' _People_ ' decided to show up!

"I see you have been enjoying each others company…" I looked up and saw a life size Aphrodite standing in my room. I looked at the corner of my eye seeing Percy drooling

"Anyways…" Aphrodite started "As you may know, Annabeth will sadly have to go to Atermis. But I tried to talk to Atermis to not wipe your brain off all-"

"WHAT?" I screamed standing up

"Calm down, She does it to everyone. All she will do is wipe your brain from any love you have had. Accept you family of course. But girls would be accepted."

And right at that moment Atermis appeared next to Aphrodite.

"Very true. I have to sadly announce that this procedure will be done when you reach camp. You may fall in love with _'that'_ now but sadly you will forget" Atermis said with a gloomy sight in her eyes.

I could hear Percy's heart beating faster as she said that.

"But if anything happens-" Atermis started

"Don't worry.." She whispered something into Atermis's ear.

 **ATERMIS POV:**

Atermis leaned into my ear and said "they are meant for each other you know?" I nodded towards her "Every relation ships should have their ups and downs" I said back. This time it was her who nodded back. "I know. But if anything, you know" With that she vanished back to Olympus.

I looked back at the two confused love birds and said "I'll se you soon Annabeth, Take care." With that i disappeared following Aphrodite.

 **ANNABETH POV:**

 _What was that?_

 **Im not sure**

 _But you know i will have to forget you_

 **Yes, so tonight we are staying at a hotel. Just you and me**

 _Perc-_

 **Were old enough. Pack you stuff and get ready. I'll pick you up tomorrow after school. Just you-**

 _and me._

I gave him a light peck on the lips and he closed the door behind him and left. Boy was this a crazy day.

 **I HAVE BEEN BUSY SO THAT EXPLAINS THE SHORT CHAPTERS! BUT THIS WILL COME TO AN END… SOONER OR LATER ANYWAYS.. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

 **~LoversReunited**


	8. Wednesday - Skipping School For Fun

**i hope you enjoy this chapter! Sad knowing it will end soon... :( THERE IS MUCH FLUFF SO I HOPE YOU WONT GET DISGUSTED!**

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO or HOO**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Okay a bit more closer…" Percy said while holding my hands. My blindfold was on tightly, like a death grip. I followed his orders and got out of the car. After what he said yesterday I'm very curious what this Seaweed Brain has in store

"Now!" I took off my blindfold and in front of my very eyes was the best view that can ever be seen.

I was standing in front of camp half blood and everyone was there! My hand-siblings, friends, Chiron even Mr D!

Everyone clapped and led me to the camp fire! We exchanged stories about our adventures, But who knew the hardest one could be school?

'So Annabeth, how is school?" Chiron asked

"Pretty easy if I have to say so myself" I said with my head held high.

"Always knew an Athena kid could be that smart-"

The next thing I knew I was looking at an grey owl feather that came out of no where. I turned it around and in ver delicate black ink it said "I'm proud of you, Annabeth. Don't forget that" I had a sweet smile on my face when I read what my mum has sent.

"What does it say?" Thalia asked and everyone seemed to be a little closer to me and leaned forward to see what it says.

"Im proud of you, Annabeth. Don't forget that. -Athena" Everyone smiled and Percy wrapped his arm around my hips and pulled me in closer making our fingers knot on my left side.

A few more gossips later Percy leaned in close to me and placed his lips in my ears. I felt a tingly sensation as he leaned in and said "Enjoying?" I quickly nodded with a big happy grin on my face. But that happy grin got replaced with a bigger big happy grin when I saw my friends from school coming out of their cabin.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them

"Hey! We are demigods too! Percy invited us and its nice to see the camp again!" Piper said and the rest just nodded at what she said.

"You guys went here?"

"Yep! Well kinda.. Its complicated" Piper answered cheerleader style. I just nodded and felt a bright light in my heart as I see Piper dancing around like a crazy cheerleader.

 _Always expected her to be an Aphrodite kid._

 **Don't be mean!**

 _Im not!_

 **Do you like my surprise?**

 _I think its the best one yet._

 **how about some good ol' sparing? You know, lighten up the mood a bit. Maybe you can actually beat me this time.**

I rolled my eyes jokingly and stared right into the campfire making my grey eyes look stormy.

 _your on!_

With that me and percy were equipped with my hair tied in a pony tail and dagger out. Of course, he had riptide with him. No shocker. He made a first move, which by the way, was a bad idea. I blocked him and took the opportunity to grab his sword but he merely ducked just in time. We went on for a couple of minutes, gaining a few rounds around us cheering and chanting.

We finally ended it off with him with my dagger at the back of me, to make sure i didn't back away, and his sword in front of my neck. (A/N Who remembers this from The Lightning Thief? Just had to put it in there.. Sorry?) Everyone cheered and clapped and both of us just started laughing and joining them. Today was a fun day and I saw Chiron and Mr. D clapping from their opened office, which made me proud of myself.

 _Proud of yourself huh?_

 **Yes! I finally won!**

 _Okay, don't get your hopes up Seaweed Brain!_

 **What about this?**

He leaned in close to my neck and i let out a groan but me and Percy were already at his cabin. He took his hand and brushed my hair away from my neck as he started kissing. He finally pulled away.

 **You can't stand me can you?**

 _Dont flatter yourself seaweed brain_

 **a bit to late for that-**

We heard a grumble in the bushes in a distance. And I was about to turn back and ask Percy about the noise but he was suddenly gone. He disappeared. I looked back at the noise and saw a creature of a sort strangling him on the ground, he looked like he was trapped. Out of no where I ran lightning speed, as fast as Hermes, and held my dagger up at the creatures neck and said "Don't ever do that again" The creature instantly had fear in his eyes and ran as fast as it could.

"Whoa! When did you get that fast?" Percy asked

"Lets just say, Im a lot closer with Hermes then you think." I smirked and started to walk away leaving him druling behind me.

"Im hungry!" Percy said complaining

"Then get food!" I resorted back

"But…"

"But what?" I stared into Percy's glare

"But I'm lazy" He said with a slight pout

"Boys.."I whispered beneath my breath so no one could hear me

"I heard that!" Percy said

I thought he was talking to me, because if he did that would be impressive.

"Huh?" I asked

"Nothing… The horses just said something when they passed by" He smiled

"What did they say" I asked curiously

"That they wish they were human so they can date me!" He said smirking. I punched him on the shoulder knowing that what he said was a complete lie.

"You Poseidon kids… Fish and Horses all day!" I said looking at his eyes.

"Its worth being ADHD and dyslexic!"

"So I and too!" I replied with anger and silliness in my voice.

"So? Athena girls are still to smart to handle!" He said and for some reason I took that as an insult and just when I was about to say something "Take that ba-"

He quickly ran towards me and gave me a light but long kiss. I stared at him with shock and confusion in my eyes that calmed down after.

 **Is my apology accepted?**

 _I guess so… Wednesday._

 **What about Wednesday?**

 _Nothing.. Just 2 more days to go until-_

 **lets stop talking about that for now.**

 _How! i can't seem to get it off my min-_

He leaned in and kissed me again. A bit more rougher than last time and a bit more eager too. He kept deepening the kiss by picking my up and pushed me against the wall which made it way more rough. Our lips were in sync but only faster. Our hearts were beating, only faster. Our minds were thinking, only slower. After a few minutes we took a breath and he brought me to his bed with me on top of him. I tried to keep steady but i couldn't which made me fall into another capturing kiss of his. Then after long, I rested on his shoulder and I went up to his ears whispering "Goodnight Seaweed brain" He had a slight smile and said "Night.. Im still hungry" And with that he fell asleep next to me in his arms. I secretly enjoyed how he cut off my train of thoughts to love me. It was nice.

It felt like a fairytale. If only this mind thing with Aphrodite was less confusing, and much less the big confusions with Atermis

Go to sleep, Wise girl

So with that, I fell asleep, no distractions just me and Percy. Night went by pretty fast, i must admit, but it was confirmed that it was also the best night she every had.


	9. Thursday - The Incident

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, do you really think rick writes here when fans are demanding for more books?**

 **ANNABETH POV:**

Today was the day we had to leave camp to go back to school. That one night there was amazing though. I woke up with a lazy Percy staring at me like a hawk.

"Morning, Wise Girl"

"Morning" With that i kissed him on the nose and walked towards the cabinet to get out my clothing out. I felt a pair of eyes following me as I took my clothes out and turned around un expectedly to see him just looking at me everywhere.

"Checking me out Seaweed brain?" I teased

"No!"

 **Ugh why does she have to be so hot! Stupid Atermis Ugh! She looks so pretty with those curls and her hips just saying and her-**

 _So you were checking me out?_

 **Can you not!**

I ran towards him to tackle him down on the floor

"I think I can, Get packing were leaving soon!" I said getting of him

"Bye guys!" I waved at everyone and stepped into the car with Percy in the driver seat. On the left was Piper and Jason and on the right was Thalia and Nico. Sadly Calypso and Leo couldn't come because they were falling behind on their studies. Well lets just say my story is completely different.

"Ready to go?" I nodded at he did a thumbs up to the two cars next to us and started to head back to our houses quite far away.

The whole ride there was in complete silence, but it was the comfortable silence. A nice silence. Although I can hear him say 'the sky is blue' 'I like blue' 'I wonder what came first, the chicken or the egg' All those Percy thoughts were very annoying but calming. A few time I would smile at his silly comments and he would look at me with a confused face then released what he has done. But time passes fast when you are enjoying yourself.

We soon arrived to my house and he opened my door.

"And what is this for?" I ask

"Can I not be a gentlemen-ish" He said with a smile on his face.

He brought me to the steps on my house and he kissed my goodbye. But once he let go he was heading towards the car but I grabbed his wrist making him spin around and kiss him again. This time more eager like. We went on for minutes until I heard a door creek open. I heard two little boys snickering in the back ground and that is when I decided to let go.

"OOOOHHH! Annie is making out!" Once I heard a baby say that I glanced at him and he ran straight inside with Mathew.

"Sorry about that" I swear I was blushing but I could barely see him blush

"Its fine," He smiled at me "At least that was a nice make-" I put my hands on his kips to shut him up because I swear I can hear someone, but I decided to let go and continue

"Anyways.. Bye Percy" I winked at him teasing him and he instantly said "Wait-" And I just closed the door but I could hear him whimpering and pleading. I knew he wouldn't leave me, I just could tell.

He had been quite for a while so I went and opened the door. Once i did I regretted ever doing so because I saw him kissing some other lady and the thing is, he had fear in his eyes. But he stood there in shock not able to move. I realised that was Drew, #1 school slut right there. I knew she would make a move, besides he is the captain of the swim team and baisicly all the girls wanted him. I tried to listen closely to his thoughts but nothing came out. Nothing. So I slammed the door shut, loud enough so he could hear me and I went straight up to my room crying my eyes out.

Im not sure why, I knew that he didn't do it, Drew did. But that feeling hit me straight in the gut. Jealousy? Nah… I hope not. I kept crying until I fell asleep. Again, Im not sure why I cried, I just did. Maybe It was just the overwhelming thought of everything together, not just that so called 'incident' I wonder…

 **sorry for the short Chapter!**


	10. Friday - Understand

p class="p1"span class="s1"ANNABETH POV:/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I don't know what came over me. I knew it wasn't his fault… I thought it wasn't him. I ran upstairs and into his room with my legs pulled close to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I couldn't breathe. The only thing that kept me alive was my thoughts…about him… I am not usually like this. I do not know why. Maybe It was the food I ate or the fact that I'm leaving tomorrow or maybe even-/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"strongspan class="s1"Annabeth/span/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emspan class="s1"I don't feel like talking/span/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"strongspan class="s1"Please, Let me explain it wasn't-/span/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emspan class="s1"I know Percy./span/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"strongspan class="s1"So you understand?/span/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emspan class="s1"Understand what?/span/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"strongspan class="s1"That it wasn't my fault./span/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emspan class="s1"we all have our limits, Percy./span/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"He sighed in relief/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emspan class="s1"But-/span/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"strongspan class="s1"But?/span/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emspan class="s1"I can't do this. /span/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"strongspan class="s1"What do you mean?/span/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emspan class="s1"This is all pointless! You won't remember me after tomorrow, and I can't hold this any longer, I won't remember you. Percy this is all too much. I love you I really do, but can you please help me know that you understand-/span/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"strongspan class="s1"UNDERSTAND? YOU WANT ME TO UNDERSTAND?/span/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emspan class="s1"Percy-/span/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"strongspan class="s1"No Annabeth! How am I supposed to understand? You are leaving me! Me! Your being selfish Annabeth at least have a second to think about weather your going or not! We can just enjoy our lasts together! Be happy!/span/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emspan class="s1"I'm am not happy if we continue this conversation./span/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"strongspan class="s1"There it is again! The selfishness! People told me you were a dumb blonde, never knew it was true./span/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I looked at him directly in his eyes and could instantly tell that he regretted every word he said. He was a good person, he just didn't know how to control it yet. Everyone knew not to call me a dumb blonde./span/p  
p class="p1"Soon, My palm met his face resulting with a pink shade around it. He was lucky my fists were on vacation./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"And that is when I could feel knives in me heart just jabbing me everywhere. If he really loved me he would have thought about how this is good for me. Apparently not. I don't understand how I'm supposed to be selfish. Im trying to let everything go and there he is just screaming at me after he kissed someone, apologised and shouted at me. /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emspan class="s1"I-I just can't. If you have really loved me then you would have let me go. Apparently not. /span/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"strongspan class="s1"I-I do! I really love you!/span/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emspan class="s1"Those words are special Percy. Say them to someone when you really mean it. I have to get going./span/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"strongspan class="s1"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!/span/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emspan class="s1"Percy./span/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I picked myself up and went to a front door. I opened the knob knowing that this was the last time I will ever see this again, all these memories with Sally, I twisted the knob and I felt a slight tub on my wrist./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Annabeth-" The empathetic Percy came out, but this was not the time. I had to get away from him. Forever./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Percy please, your making this harder for me"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Don't leave me-"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Percy!" I got my wrist out of his hands with a slide and got really pissed at him on how he was making this a worse situation. I stormed out of his house not looking back because if i did, I knew I would have regretted what I had done. And this is way too far to even think about it. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emspan class="s1"I-I can't./span/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-=-/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Annabeth, Thalia is here" Great, just who I wanted. All I wanted to do was be alone, this was hard./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Annabeth.. Whats wrong?" Thalia said sitting next to me on my bed. She always knew what was wrong, always./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""No-Nothing" I hesitated/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""It's something. Open up."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""P-Percy" I shivered when I said his name./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""That jerk! I will break him weather he is my cousin or not!" Thalia stood up with her waisted clenched but I pulled her down motioning that I was fine./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Your not fine Annabeth.."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""It's okay Thalia… Everything would be forgotten by tomorrow"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Annabeth thats not the way to deal with things!" She half shouted at me. I knew she was pissed because I was so stubborn but I couldn't help it./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""It fine Thalia!" I shouted at her /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Annabeth, listen to me" He placed her hands on top of mine trying to comfort me. "I know this is hard, but he's a nice person. He really is. Just a bit stubborn, thats all. Listen carefully Annabeth, He loves you, but Atermis can't just wait for you." Her eyes were very sincere. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I just simply nodded./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Okay, good. Just don't blame him. I know I say I will kill him and all, but he is really a sweet person inside." I swear It was like she was reading my mind. Creepy../span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I just simply nodded./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Why don't we go watch a movie or something? To keep you distracted." I love Thalia but I just needed some space./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""It's okay, go without me, I think I need some space" I whispered very weakly. I knew she could hear me so she just nodded./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I understand. I'll pick you in the morning to meet up with the other hunters, Just make sure you don't overload your brain with thinking about this too much. Sometimes I want to kill him but just try not to think about it too much k?" He said already holding the knob of my door./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I just nodded in response and she lead herself out the door leaving with a tiny smile and a wave. I sat there, laying down on my grey bed with a pillow to comfort me, thinking. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-=-/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"After a quick nap I lifted myself off the bed to see the time. 1AM. With a big sigh I dragged myself down the stairs mentally slapping myself for waking up. I knew I needed a little midnight snack to help me forget about this pain. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I opened the fridge and poured myself some orange juice./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""You're early Annabeth, I thought Thalia was going to pick you up later?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I was shocked and turned around to find my one and only dad behind me./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Y-yeah just couldn't sleep much." /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Are you okay Annabeth?" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Can I ask you a question dad?" I asked him. I knew I would regret saying this but I couldn't help it./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Sure, Honey"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""How did you feel when mom left?" I knew that hit him hard. A big shocker./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Well.." He started "It was hard at first, but I knew that I can't hold a grudge forever. I knew It wasn't her choice. It was Zues's, They made this rule saying once a god or a goddess have had a baby they may not visit or keep in contact with them incase the other starts getting influences by humans. Cruel, I know. This rule was set for Poseidon and his son." I shuddered once I knew who he was talking about. "But I forgave her and I know she is up there,up on olympus, just watching you grow to become a grown woman." /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I held my breath and decided to not say anything making an award winning silence. My dad finally broke the silence/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""It's getting late, Annabeth, you don't want to be late when Thalia picks you up." He said with a smile./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I nodded and kissed his cheek "G' night dad"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Night, honey"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"And with that I could finally understand how it felt in my dads shoes. I understand how mum feels regrets. But I also understand It was not her fault./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Hopefully this was a whole mis-understanding? /span/p  
p class="p2"-=-/p  
p class="p2" /p


	11. Goodbye

ANNABETH:

I packed up and left the house. Everyone was waving goodbye. Thalia and me were in the cab that took us to Atermis's place.

We walked in, not saying a word and got to camp with the others.

-THE END-

 **I made this short because there will be a sequel soon. So don't be so sad! And go check out my newest story on my bio!**


	12. AN Long time no see - Cringe Worthy

The title says it all.

This story was defintly cringe worthy especially since I wrote it when my writing skills were down the drain. Heck, I even wrote in _slang_! It's bad, almost as bad as my other story but this would defintly win an award if there was a category in 'most cringe worthy fanfiction.' This was my first post and I have to say, I can be just a _bit_ sentimental to everything I do that is a first.

So yes, I won't be deleting this story. Much to my expense.

I even said I would write a sequel! It's meant to be about how Percy and Annabeth meet again after Artemis sees Annabeth being more depressed every since she became a huntress. From there, Artemis could see some chemistry happening, no knowing that both of them had a past. But as both of their memories have been wiped, it's like falling in love all over again. They hate each other, correction; loathe each other, at first but that changes after time.

I'm sorry, even that story line is a bit cliche. Think about it; Girl and boy hate each other, Girl and boy fall for each other but then Girl and Boy cant have each other, then happy ever after.

I will give this story credit to my hard work. I know everyone has different views on whats good or not but I just hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry again for saying so much crap about this story and not giving enough credit but trust me, I'm grateful for this story as it was my first of many.

I'll see you guys next time! In the meantime, check out my other stories!

Sincerely,

LoversReunited


	13. Hi

So... Hi. It's been a while. It's not you. It's me. I swear. Anyways... I suppose you would want an explanation. And I will give you one. So lately I've been less active on and more on wattpad... But good news! I'm not completely abandoning you guys! My writing has improved immensely and I'm trying to explore the more deeper sides of the writing and reading world. So if you want to check out my Wattpad it's: **edibleflower**

I will be posting the unedited versions of my Percy Jackson fanfics that are on here to Wattpad. So yeah.

Go check it out and I'll see you there!


End file.
